Damon Jones
Damon Darron Jones (born August 25, 1976 in Galveston, Texas) is an American professional Basketball player of the NBA and currently a free agent. A 6'3" (1.90 m) Point guard–Shooting guard, he played collegiately for three years at the University of Houston before declaring early for the 1997 NBA Draft, but went unselected. High school career Jones played for the Ball High School Golden Tornadoes basketball team. He went on to the University of Houston after his graduation in 1994. Professional career A Journeyman (sports) throughout his career, Jones has never played for the same team for more than one season except for 2005–2008, when he played for the Cleveland Cavaliers. In his career, he has played for ten different teams. Jones is most notable for his ability to make Three-point field goals. In fact, three-point attempts make up the majority of his field goal attempts because his role is often to wait on the outside while teammates such as Shaquille O'Neal, Dwyane Wade or LeBron James force Double teams. Jones is supremely confident of his shot, once proclaiming that he is "the best shooter in the world". 2004-2005 Prior to the 2004-2005 season, Jones signed a one-year, $2.5 million contract with the Miami Heat. Jones then proceeded to have the best statistical season of his career, setting career highs in games started (66), minutes played (2,576), field goals made (331) and attempted (726), field goal percentage (45.6%), three-point field goals made (225) and attempted (521), three-point field goal percentage (43.2%), free throws made (68) and attempted (86), rebounds (231), steals (44), blocked shots (5) and points scored (955). His 225 three-point field goals made was third best in the NBA (and at the time, tied with Mitch Richmond for the ninth most ever in an NBA season) and his three-point field goal percentage was fifth best that season. Jones had a career high 31 points on February 16, 2005 against the Los Angeles Clippers and scored in double figures on 48 occasions. He also had his only game with two blocked shots on March 10, 2005 against the Minnesota Timberwolves. Jones grabbed a career high eight rebounds on November 6, 2004 against the Washington Wizards, a mark he tied on February 22, 2005 against the Chicago Bulls. In 15 playoff games, Jones averaged 12.1 points and 4.0 assists, and shot 42.9% from three-point range. He had a career playoff high of 30 points with seven three-point field goals made in Miami's first game of the first round against the New Jersey Nets. Jones scored in double digits during 10 of Miami's 15 playoff games. 2005-2006 Jones departed the Miami Heat to sign a four-year contract worth a reported $16.1 million with the Cleveland Cavaliers on September 8, 2005. In 82 games played (seven starts) during the 2005-2006 regular season, Jones averaged 6.7 points and 2.1 assists per game. He shot 37.7% from three-point range. On November 13, 2006, he had a season high 22 points on a season high 5 three-point field goals. Jones hit five three-point field goals on four other occasions. On March 8, 2006, Jones hit a game-winning three-point field goal as time expired in a 98-97 victory against the Toronto Raptors. In the 2006 NBA Playoffs, Jones played in 13 games, averaged 1.8 points and hit 27.8% of his three-pointers. He had a playoff high 8 points in a game four Eastern Conference Semifinal win against the Detroit Pistons. On May 5, 2006 Jones came off the bench late in Game 6 of the Cavs' Eastern Conference (NBA) first-round series against the Washington Wizards. In his first minute of the game action, in overtime, he hit the game-winning shot to clinch the series four games to two, and sent the Cavs into the second round of the NBA Playoffs for the first time since 1993. 2006-2007 In 60 games played during the 2006-2007 regular season, Jones averaged 6.6 points and 1.6 assists per game. He shot 38.5% from three-point range. On November 13, 2006, he had a season high 29 points on a season-high 7 three-point field goals. Jones was selected to participate in the Three-Point Shootout during the 2007 All-Star Weekend in Las Vegas, Nevada. Jones finished in fifth place. In the 2007 NBA Playoffs, Jones played in 11 games, averaged 2.4 points and hit 31.8% of his three-pointers. He had a playoff high 9 points on three three-point field goals in a game one NBA Final loss to the San Antonio Spurs. 2007-2008 Jones played in 68 regular season games (three starts) for the Cavaliers. He averaged 6.4 points and 1.9 assists and shot 41.7% from three-point range. Jones had a season high 27 points on a season high seven three-point field goals in a February 22, 2008 victory over the Washington Wizards. In five playoff games, Jones scored six total points and dished one assist. On December 28, 2007, it was revealed that the Cavaliers fined Jones and Ira Newble an undisclosed amount of money for refusing to come off the bench during the final minute of their Christmas Day win over the Miami Heat. Records, milestones and rankings Ranked third in the NBA in three-point field goals made (225) in 2004-2005. Ranked 5th in the NBA in three-point field goal percentage (43.2%) in 2004-2005. Led the NBA in "True Shooting Percentage" (62.5%) in 2004-2005. Ranks 60th all time in three-point field goals made (930) in NBA history. Personal Jones majored in sociology at the University of Houston. On April 5, 2006 Jones was cleared of a charge of sexual assault. An Arizona woman claim that he committed a sexual offense against her. The 23-year-old woman, who was visiting Cleveland, filed a complaint against Jones when she returned to Chandler, Arizona alleging an offense was committed on March 3. The Arizona analyzed evidence and results were negative for the presence of male DNA. The woman was unable to describe any sex act, where it may have taken place or who was involved, police said. "The whole time I said that I was innocent," Jones said before the Cavs' game at New York. "I knew there was an investigation that had to happen and I respect that process. I was fully cooperative and I'm just glad it's over." On Jan 10, 2006 Jones became the first NBA player to sign with a Chinese shoe company when he signed a two-year contract with Li-Ning. Damon Jones has a child with WNBA Houston Comets superstar Tina Thompson. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | New Jersey Nets | 11 || 0 || 11.9 || .318 || .345 || .846 || 1.2 || 1.2 || .6 || .0 || 4.5 |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Boston | 13 || 0 || 16.4 || .387 || .455 || .750 || 2.4 || 2.2 || .5 || .0 || 5.8 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Golden State | 13 || 1 || 15.1 || .463 || .478 || .778 || 1.2 || 3.0 || .5 || .0 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Dallas | 42 || 0 || 9.9 || .357 || .330 || .641 || .9 || 1.4 || .3 || .0 || 3.9 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Vancouver | 71 || 10 || 19.9 || .409 || .364 || .712 || 1.7 || 3.2 || .5 || .0 || 6.5 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 67 || 0 || 16.2 || .401 || .371 || .729 || 1.5 || 2.1 || .3 || .0 || 5.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Sacramento | 49 || 1 || 14.5 || .381 || .364 || .741 || 1.4 || 1.6 || .4 || .1 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 82 || 26 || 24.6 || .401 || .359 || .764 || 2.1 || 5.8 || .4 || .1 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 82 || 66 || 31.4 || .456 || .432 || .791 || 2.8 || 4.3 || .5 || .1 || 11.6 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Cleveland | 82 || 7 || 25.5 || .387 || .377 || .640 || 1.6 || 2.1 || .4 || .0 || 6.7 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Cleveland | 60 || 0 || 19.6 || .386 || .385 || .682 || 1.1 || 1.6 || .3 || .0 || 6.6 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Cleveland | 67 || 3 || 19.9 || .416 || .417 || .714 || 1.1 || 1.9 || .3 || .0 || 6.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 639 || 114 || 20.9 || .407 || .390 || .727 || 1.7 || 2.8 || .4 || .0 || 6.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 10 || 0 || 18.1 || .381 || .296 || .750 || 2.1 || 2.5 || .5 || .0 || 4.3 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 5 || 5 || 28.8 || .529 || .476 || .667 || 4.0 || 7.4 || 1.0 || .0 || 10.0 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 15 || 15 || 33.2 || .481 || .429 || .600 || 2.7 || 4.0 || .5 || .0 || 12.1 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Cleveland | 13 || 0 || 13.9 || .308 || .278 || .750 || 1.2 || .9 || .2 || .0 || 1.8 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Cleveland | 11 || 0 || 12.6 || .308 || .318 || 1.000 || .8 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || 2.4 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Cleveland | 5 || 0 || 5.2 || .200 || .286 || .000 || .0 || .2 || .0 || .0 || 1.2 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 59 || 20 || 19.8 || .427 || .382 || .660 || 1.8 || 2.5 || .3 || .0 || 5.6 Notes External links *NBA.com Profile *Official Home Page